


Flex

by wynter123321



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autofellatio, Flexibility, Male Solo, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynter123321/pseuds/wynter123321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier 76 uses his flexibility to deal with morning wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flex

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt on the overwatch kinkmeme : https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=10919#cmt10919

Jack’s morning routine always involved stretching. He was a flexible man, but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t keep limber. The only problem was when morning wood interfered with his stretching. He only had so much time to himself in the morning, which often meant that he could either masturbate and deal with the problem or keep stretching and hope it went away. At first he chose the latter until an idea came to mind that allowed him to stretch and get off. This morning was one of those morning that required such moments.

Jack laid flat on his bed before rocking his legs into the air. His back bent to all his feet to touch the wall behind his head. He walked his feet down the wall until his cock hung over his face. His tongue met with the tip, flicking across the slit. He craned his head forward to allow his tongue better access. His back could stretch more, but he wasn’t a young man anymore, so taking it slow was the better choice. Jack’s tongue lapped at the blushed head of his cock. His hips jutted forward out of instinct in an attempt to get more of the feeling.

Morrison took another step forward on the wall causing his dick to dip into his mouth. His hand made way to the base of his length, squeezing and rubbing at it while he sucked at the tip. He let out a short moan that reverberated around the head of his cock. Jack grew impatient with himself. He had a limited amount of time and an erection that he needed to deal with immediately. His feet moved further down the wall, pushing half of the length into his mouth. His head bobbed as much as it could in his position.

The feeling of his own mouth drew groans from his throat. The noise felt amazing on his dick which made him groan more, turning into a cycle. He let go of trying to control his hips and allowed them to rock in time with his mouth. The hand that wasn’t on his dick moved to his ass. Jack’s fingers circled around his hole then rubbed across the space between the hole and his balls. He rubbed harder on the sensitive patch of skin, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

Jack bent furth, allowing most of his cock to enter his mouth. It wasn’t a particularly comfortable position, but his mouth felt too good at the moment to care. His pace started growing less controlled. By the time he was teetering on the edge he was practically fucking his own face. Morrison let out a final hard grunt around his own cock before it spilled warm cum into his mouth. He swallowed the salty liquid as he always had. As far as he was concerned, it came from him so there was no reason not to.

Jack unfolded himself and laid in his bed for a long moment trying to catch his breath. As soon as he was rested enough he hopped into the shower. He wasn’t one to be off schedule after all.


End file.
